


I saw Dad kissing Mrs Clause - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20





	I saw Dad kissing Mrs Clause - Pack Mom

It was Christmas Eve. Liam was spending the day at Mason’s which meant the loft would be quiet for the day with just Y/N and her former alpha love, Derek Hale. With the house being practically empty, she decided she would give Derek the surprise she had been planning for the last few weeks. 

Y/N had ordered a rather sultry Mrs Clause costume for herself which included a bright red dress that exposed her cleavage a little more than she would have liked, hugged her figure and also had the classic white fur trim which came just above her knees just enough to show the curve of her bum, black suspenders and the classic Santa hat which she would pair the outfit with a set of glossy black high heels and bright red lipstick. She couldn’t wait to see Derek’s reaction. 

The morning started off fairly quiet. Everyone was up early with Derek getting a last minute gym session in and running some errands and Y/N having to do some last minute grocery shopping as she dropped Liam off on the way. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, babe. I love you and be good pup.” Derek told Y/N giving her a quick kiss; he playfully warned Liam who answered with a nod. Derek smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately before leaving the loft. 

“Let’s get going too, kiddo. You don’t want to be late.” Y/N told Liam as he nodded and went to put on his coat, shoes and grab the bags of Christmas presents. 

The drive to Mason’s was short and silent with Liam staring out of the window looking at how the earth was covered in a white blanket of snow. Y/N carefully parked up outside Mason’s house. 

“Have a great day, sweetheart. Text me when you’re done so one of us will pick you up ok?” Y/N informed her little wolf pup.

“I will, mom. I love you.” Liam replied and kissed her cheek before hopping out of the car and taking the gifts for the Hewitt family with him. 

Once Liam had entered the house and Mrs Hewitt had smiled and waved her off, she drove to the store to get a few minutes groceries for tomorrow’s big dinner. 

~ Timeskip ~ 

With the shopping done and loaded into the back of the car, Y/N made her way home. She pulled up outside the loft and sighed relieved Derek was still out. She decided to put together last minute preparations before changing into her costume. The ham was roasting in the oven for lunch and leftover dinner later and thankfully just needed time in the oven instead of constant tending to. The kitchen was filled the smell of Christmas. There were freshly baked cookies from yesterday set up and a board of chopped vegetables marinated ready to be cooked for tomorrow. Y/N smiled, with everything underway there was only one thing to do. 

She headed upstairs and look out hee costume laying it on the bed to change into. First she did her makeup going for a heavy festive look with foundation, heavy gold glitter eyes and bright red lips and curled her beautiful long jet black hair knowing it would capture Derek’s attention. After she was happy with her look, she slipped into her dress which hugged her body and exposed her cleavage, put on the suspenders and heels as she admired herself in the mirror. Perfect. 

“On my way home now.” Derek message read as her phone pinged. 

Y/N hurried downstairs into the kitchen, dimmed the lights and lit up some candles to set the scene and stood with her back to the entrance plating up the cookies.

“Hey babe, I’m back.” Derek called, his deep voice rang through the loft. He looked around slightly confused as to why everything was so dark until he saw a gold flickering light coming from the kitchen and went to see. 

As he entered, he saw her. She was slightly bent over the counter which raised her dress ever so slightly to see the curve of her bum. 

“Y/N?” Derek asked. Y/N smiled to herself and turned around to see the surprise on Derek’s face. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Y/N smiled.

“Wow.” Derek simply replied captured by her sultry festive appearance. 

“Do you like it?” She asked him. 

“I love it, I hope my wife doesn’t find out but you Mrs Clause are beautiful.” Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and inched closer to her pressing a long loving kiss to her lips. Y/N smiled taking off her hat and putting on Derek. 

“Something tells me, I’m about to be put on the naughty list.” Derek whispered in her ear. He threw everything off of the counter and hoisted her up as he continued to kiss to her lovingly whilst ripping off his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned abs. The alpha stood with one hand on Y/N’s waist inching closer to her chest and the other running his fingers through her perfectly curled hair. He pressed small warm kisses along her neck, collar bone and the top of her chest as she moaned in pleasure. 

Y/N went to unbutton his jeans but the loft door slid open and the lights in the kitchen were flicked on and in front of the heated couple stood their horrified wolf pup whose were flushed bright red from the embarassment of knowing what his parents were up to when he was out of the house.

“Mom…dad?” Liam asked nervously.

“Liam?!” Derek gasped quickly pulling himself off of his wife and running his fingers through his hair attempting to neaten it up. 

“Liam, baby? You didn’t tell me you’d be back so soon?” Y/N asked him as Derek helped her off of the kitchen counter and she attempted to adjust herself some what appropriately.

“Mason gave me a ride home, what’re you wearing?…” Liam asked slightly comfused.  

“Oh ok, oh this? I’m Mrs Clause,” Y/N replied with an awkward smile. 

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t dress like that…I…I’m just going to go up to my room…” Liam told them as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as he could. 

“Oh my god.” Y/N replied into her hands as she hid her face in embarrassment.

“Do you think he knows?” Y/N asked Derek who put on his shirt. 

“He definitely knows.” Derek responded with a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Oh my god.” Y/N gasped hiding her face knowing that sooner or later Liam would start to ask questions. 

“What’re we going to tell him?” Y/N asked Derek. 

“Easy, that he just saw his dad kissing mrs clause.” Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Y/N groaned in embarrassment.


End file.
